


命运与终点 Destiny and Destination

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 一千年来，亚瑟的沉睡间接给阿瓦隆的环境带来了极大的威胁，终于在这一天，阿瓦隆的内存被他占满了。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	命运与终点 Destiny and Destination

1

黑暗先是黏糊糊的，接着稀释成清水中流散的墨汁。

许许多多的小刺儿往皮肤上扎了一下又一下，是全卡美洛的可恶蚊子、恼人蜜蜂都在集会。亚瑟无意识地挥走脸颊边的刺痒，睁开惺忪的双眼，迷糊了好半天才看清周围正挤着一群飞舞的蓝蜻蜓。

——蓝蜻蜓？

他唰地直起瘫软在石头上的上半身，发现自己躺在一个巨大巨大的透明气泡中央，气泡外是流动的深蓝色水波。

而他什么也没穿。

“什呃……？！”他说，迅速捂住该捂的地方。

蓝蜻——啊不，是蓝精灵们拥挤着笑作一团，评论这动作毫无意义。他定睛瞧了瞧，没错，裹着金灿灿的小袍子，闪亮的薄翅在背上振动。就是它们刚刚用小手小脚在他脸上锤来踢去。

“醒了醒了终于醒了！”几只蓝精灵兴高采烈跳起了回旋舞。

“滚蛋滚蛋快点滚蛋！”更多蓝精灵尖着嗓子叽叽喳喳。

亚瑟一头雾水。印象里他不是“醒了”而是“死了”，他应该在亡灵国度，变成一缕幽魂，而非光溜溜地被一群蜻蜓围观。

他低头找找伤口，他太记得那股锥心刺骨的疼痛，说真的，要不是为了多听梅林唠叨两句话，早点闭上眼绝对是种解脱。他找来找去，皮肤洁白干净，全身光滑如新生，别说龙息剑伤，连七岁那年招惹莫嘉娜留下的牙印都不在原处。

他呆呆盯着肋侧：“请问——”

“求您赶快走。”一个上年纪的精灵冲上前来，万分激动地握住亚瑟的小拇指，“不是我们不欢迎您留下，实在是阿瓦隆的地皮剩得不多了。您恢复得也挺好，不如现在就……？”

“现在！现在！”精灵们哄闹。

没等亚瑟搞明白状况，小家伙们已经不由分说一拥而上，拖住他的胳膊腿脚，奋力将他抬至悬空。

眼看着它们意图把他扔出气泡，扔到外面看不见尽头的深水里，亚瑟反应过来，拼命挣扎，“喂——等等！”

出乎意料，它们真的听了他的命令，无数闪亮翅膀一齐暂停扇动，紧接着，他的屁股身先士卒、重重磕回了石头上。

他从牙齿间发出一声没那么有气概的闷哼，精灵们惊呼，慌里慌张围过来，争先恐后对他念咒语，闪电小火花噼噼啪啪。

亚瑟上一次体会到与此近似的心情，是他长出驴耳朵，再上一次，是他父亲迷恋上穴居怪。

他盯着气泡顶上遥远深蓝的湖波，无能为力地揉了揉脸。

2

他没把自己摔坏让精灵们大感欣慰。

希德长老要求他尽快滚蛋，强烈控诉他在阿瓦隆疗养的一千五百年里，梅林每个年头都要来往湖里扔东西，这种行为极大地破坏了阿瓦隆的生态环境，挤压了希德族的生存空间。

“什么都扔！”长老一面口沫横飞一面飞来窜去，为了跟上它忽左忽右的速度，亚瑟已经眼球酸痛，“真的什么都扔——剑也就算了，葡萄酒也凑合，但他还往湖里扔烤鸡！整只！十五世纪扔火枪，十七世纪扔钟表！我恳求芙蕾雅不要再伸手接他的礼物，她压根就不把我的话当回事儿——行吧，国际象棋我们能忍，后来居然还有平板电脑。扔什么平板电脑？阿瓦隆都没有网！”

亚瑟有点震惊，有点困惑，有点不好意思，更多的是没听懂。

他眨眨眼睛，带着刚睡醒的迟钝，“魔法不能织网吗？”

希德长老淡蓝色的眉毛一竖。

“我是说，我替他道歉。”亚瑟赶紧补充，“他的脑子有时不大好使。”

长老的眼神像在说“你的也不大好使”。

亚瑟还没来得及进一步表达自己的谢意歉意和好意，精灵们就迫不及待地将他扔出了湖泊，抛到柔软的草地上，一个个欢天喜地，嘴里念叨着“苦尽甘来”“感谢诸神”“再也不见”。

一只绣着金色小龙的红袜子啪地砸到他的脑壳上，接着，密密麻麻的大小物件追随着他的轨迹从湖里被扔出来，像一阵超大冰雹，他不得不以最快的速度爬起来逃跑。

3

梅林的礼物在他面前堆成一座高高的小山。亚瑟仰头望望山顶，一千五百年时光的重量突然具象。

好吧，蓝蜻蜓们的确有理由对此深恶痛绝。

再这么下去，整片湖大概都能填平。

4

鉴于他仍然光溜溜的，只有右脚套了一只袜子，亚瑟于是耐着性子开始在这堆小山中翻找。

他找出……

一盘圆圆的中间有个洞的黑色薄片，绝对当不了镜子；

一个画满地图的蓝色球体，估计难以用作占卜；

一本故事集，看标题是写给他，结果大半都在歌颂兰斯洛特和格温娜维尔的爱情；

还有一个金属大箱子，配有一册《美味家庭烤炉——从入门到全能！》……

最后他终于从一堆又一堆杂物中找到了类似布料的东西，冒着山体滑坡的危险用力把它们拽出来。这些衣服由他难以理解的形状组成，其中甚至有一条是裙子。

他不禁忐忑这些年里梅林的审美趣味到底发生了什么变化。

顺便忧心他的小癖好得到了何种程度的发展。

5

他把自己从上到下勉强裹好，整理整理衣摆，对湖水照了照影子。

发型完美无缺，气质无懈可击。

至于衣服……呃……衣服也许是新时代的潮流？

空旷的湖面泛起圈圈涟漪。亚瑟咳嗽一声，拢起双手，喊道：

“喂！！现在我该上哪儿去找那个白痴？？？”

6

回答他的是一阵温柔的清风，还有精灵们“咯咯咯”的笑声。

7

他突然出现在一片炽热的阳光下。

海风，沙滩，到处是穿得特别少的男男女女。

亚瑟适应了好一会儿这炫目的风景。

……为什么他会期待着回到卡美洛，看见梅林痴痴守候着城堡，继而激动不已、跌跌撞撞地迎上来，扑进他怀里倾诉对他的思念呢？

诸神在上，他为自己脑海中闪现的画面感到羞耻。

挤掉那幅画面的，是面前不远处这把躺椅上露出来的毛茸茸的后脑勺。后脑勺的主人不知跟着什么节奏在摇摇晃晃，嘴里哼着不成调的音符，手中捧着一个长方形的光滑平面，食指划来划去。

亚瑟感叹：“美好的一天。是吧？”

摇晃的后脑勺僵住了，两根线从那双依然醒目的耳朵上被扯下来。梅林从躺椅一侧探出脑袋，大睁着眼睛。

海平面闪闪发亮，浪花温柔拍打戏水的人群。蓝白相间的阳伞外面，亚瑟抱起双臂，任凭梅林在滚烫的天气里一动不动、像只冻僵了的猫头鹰似的瞪着他。

那台发光的长方形平面从法师手中逐渐滑脱，以慢动作掉下来，笔直地插进沙子里。

梅林从脖子开始解冻，他古怪僵硬地低头看了看掉下去的东西，又抬头瞧了瞧亚瑟，见他还在这儿，流露出一丝困惑，兀地，他醒悟过来，一阵突如其来的手忙脚乱，躺椅嘎吱嘎吱，直至成功翻倒。

亚瑟耐心地等梅林爬起身，拍打衣服上的沙砾，从头发里掸下沙子。他穿着一件可笑的短袖，还有更可笑的花花绿绿的宽大沙滩裤，刚好露出那可怜兮兮的膝盖。他晕乎乎地站了站，梦游似的来到亚瑟跟前，全神贯注在亚瑟身上从头看到脚。

他伸出一根手指，戳戳他的肚子，戳戳他的胸口，戳戳他绷紧的脸颊，最后揪了揪他的金发。

梅林的嘴巴张开，定住，亚瑟怀疑他忘记了自己的名字怎么念。

“亚瑟。”他提醒道。

9

“亚瑟。”梅林竖起食指，不确定地比划了一下，“你知道你穿了一身十六世纪的衣服吗？”

10

……

不要说他能否分辨现在是何许世纪，他把自己塞进这些肥硕的布满褶皱的袖子、紧到没人性的长裤、带有花边的可怕衣领，完全是因为除此之外他只能选择缀着亮片和珍珠的纱裙。

“你看起来就像晒干了的腌菜。”梅林下结论。

亚瑟低头看看胸前一排浮夸的银纽扣，这对话和他构想的重逢一点也不一样。

“这是你送来的！”他愤而强调。

“没错——”梅林承认，“但那是，可能是1533年。我总是给你送最新款，你这傻瓜，防止你哪天突然想出来逛逛。我敢说那里一定有件去年的衬衫。”

“噢，肯定有，”亚瑟说，“在那座小山倒塌之前我肯定能摸到它的边角。”

11

他深刻反思自己怎么能蠢到到相信梅林的眼光，毕竟：

“你还给我送格温娜维尔和兰斯洛特的爱情故事集呢。”

12

梅林纠正：“那是你的故事集。”

亚瑟翻了个长长的白眼：“你就在这儿，梅林，我是说，你就生活在这儿。为什么你不找那些愚蠢的作者谈谈，告诉他们事实真相呢？”

梅林理所当然地耸耸肩：“你不能控制人们如何使用他们的想象力。事实就像精美栏杆上的铁锈，想象力才是美酒之泉。”他顿了顿，挠挠耳朵，“你肯定没读那本描写你和兰斯洛特的集子，对吗？”他快活地说，“太可惜了，它真的可圈可点。尤其是第一百三十一页，关于婚礼前夜如何决斗的观点非常新颖，……”

亚瑟不能真的动手掐住他的脖子，只好以目光织成吊索。

梅林适时闭上嘴巴，虽然看起来仍像下一秒就要继续演讲。

亚瑟忍不住思考究竟为什么他没有得到一个像样的复活庆祝。梅林不在卡美洛而在海滩上享受日光浴，这不要紧，但为什么他见到他第一反应是嘲笑他的着装，第二反应是点评他和兰斯洛特的爱情小说？

梅林的眼珠转来转去，盯着自己沙子里的脚趾头，片刻，他抬起头，用净度堪比帕托石的眼睛重新注视他，用这片海洋全部的蓝和全部的阳光，用夏日全部的庄重，用沙石全部的温柔。

亚瑟忽然无法再作任何赌气，你能对着宝石赌气吗？不能，尤其是这样璀璨明亮熠熠生辉的宝石。尤其它们全心全意地凝望着你。

亚瑟放弃地张开双臂，“闭嘴。快过来。”

梅林大笑起来，就像春天提前到来。

13

要是这个世界还有什么没改变，那就是仍然没有什么比得上梅林的大耳朵贴在他耳边，长手臂环在他背后，心跳伏在他怀中的感觉。

梅林拥抱他的方式独一无二。就算他失去了视觉、听觉和触觉，他也能够通过拥抱辨认出梅林。只要他靠近他，眼眶里的温热和心灵的颤抖就是证明。

14

梅林喘着气抱怨他快要将他的肋骨弄断、将他的肺从喉咙口勒出来。

亚瑟认为梅林小题大做。他只是——他只是觉得一千五百年的距离实在太遥远，必须要非常、非常用力才能拉近而已。

他想着，又多用了一点力气。

15

周围游客们好奇的注目礼一开始没让亚瑟觉得心烦，在卡美洛注视他的人还更多。但那些窃窃私语和低声闷笑的人在他们漫长的拥抱中愈发兴奋，甚至yoyoyo地举起手中的小方框。

“他们在干什么？”他问。

“可能是需要照片来布置腌菜展览。”梅林吃吃笑说。

不过接下来，海滩上的所有人突然同时想起了某件至为重要的事，匆匆回头走掉。

一架银白色的纸飞机悠闲地出现在他们面前，自动展开，播放出机械女声。

“在麻瓜公众场合使用大型群体魔咒必须向魔法安全部门备案，请于xx日xx时提交xx材料至……”

亚瑟不可思议地看着梅林一把将它捏扁。

“哦，我太了解了。”他说，“这个岛归美国魔法国会管。那帮官僚聒噪起来堪比牛蛙！听好了，与其关注无伤大雅的无杖魔法，不如好好检查检查你们在海底基地隐蔽方面的漏洞——友情提醒，至少三个。”

纸飞机上原先的字迹逐渐擦去，他的话一字不落刻了上去。他松开手，纸飞机抖动着皱巴巴的双翼，有气无力地滑走了。

16

亚瑟以国王的姿态坐到梅林的躺椅上，装作自己并没有汗流浃背、裤子没有黏在腿上，额头上滚下的汗珠也没有沁痛眼角。

他解开领口绣着花纹的丝带，泰然自若地喝光梅林杯子里的冰果汁，等它自动又加满。

梅林正到处找东西。

“虽然我讨厌……但也不能丢在麻瓜海滩……肯定是刚刚椅子翻倒——”他趴在沙地上嘀咕，像一只奋力打洞的土拨鼠。

亚瑟用脚尖踢踢他的屁股，催促他快点。其实这并不紧要，快与不快，对他们来说，对一个始终拥有生命和一个刚刚重新拥有了生命的人来说，并不重要。他只是想这么做，用动作建立一种联系，一种时隔多年的关切……

好吧，他就是喜欢并且忍不住要踢一下他的屁股。

他又踢了一下。

梅林停下动作，回头瞅了他一眼，“如果希德人治得好一点点你的混蛋，”他说，“我愿意登门道谢。”

亚瑟眼前浮现出长老倒竖的眉毛。

他实话实说：“恐怕他们最不愿意就是在阿瓦隆见到你。”

好一会儿，梅林钻到躺椅背后，终于从沙子里挖出一根小木棍，长舒一口气，直起腰甩掉上面的沙子。

亚瑟忍笑：“为什么你要偷走卡美洛厨娘的细擀面杖？”

梅林没好气地，“因为我热爱她的猪鼻涕馅饺子，一心要留点纪念。”

亚瑟正开口大笑，“咕”，一千五百年的饥肠辘辘看准时机袭击了他的肚子，响亮如军号。

梅林先是无比诧异，但在亚瑟的不知所措里，又转变成同情，“猪鼻涕馅饺子都能让你肚子叫？”

他站起来，为亚瑟无辜且委屈的蓝眼睛心软。“咕”，亚瑟没捂住的肚皮又传来一声呻吟。

梅林用手中的细擀面杖，啊不，魔杖一指，散落的物件自动收纳整齐，纷纷窜进一只老旧的挎包，他叹了口气，把挎包扔到肩上，探手抓住亚瑟的胳膊。

“来点苹果派？”

17

蓝白相间的阳伞啪一声收拢，奇怪的是，周围的游客好像根本没注意到这里突然少了两个人。

18

时差，是亚瑟还不懂的领域；南北半球，是他还来不及搞明白的东西。

但是梅林应该想到——他在地球上生活了十几个世纪！

路灯光几乎被飘扬的大雪淹没，整条街道静悄悄没有人影，亚瑟听到自己的牙齿相互撞击发出咔咔声响，缩紧的肩膀阵阵发抖。长风裹挟着雪花，凶猛地灌进他敞开的领口。海滩的大太阳烤出的汗水直接冻在了额头上。

他看了看梅林，心里稍微平衡，梅林不再是“像一只冻僵的猫头鹰”了，他根本就是。胳膊和腿胡乱打抖，雪花飞进蓬乱的头发，那双浅蓝色的大眼睛飞快又抱歉地眨了眨。

“什么情况？！”亚瑟喊。

梅林发着抖打了个喷嚏：“我旅、旅行了太久……忘、忘记苏格兰是冬天……”

他接二连三：“啊嚏、啊嚏！……啊、啊——”

亚瑟的肚子很给面子地和声：“咕。”

也许是重新见到自己让梅林的智商下降。他沉痛地想，并自觉承担了一部分责任。

“快来，那边有个地方。”他在密密的风雪中艰难环顾，拎着依然不停打喷嚏的法师往街对面走，一排紧挨着的黑黢黢的店铺中间，有扇门仍然在深夜透出亮光。

他边走边想阿瓦隆湖畔明明就是一派风和日丽温暖如春，可一旦牵扯到魔法，他想不明白的事就太多了，这种时候他只能默默接受设定。设定中他复活的第一天就是这么惨，光溜溜被蜻蜓戳醒，穿错腌菜般的衣服，饥肠辘辘地在大雪中发抖。

门前悬挂的招牌在风中摇晃，亚瑟停住脚步，蓝黄相间的太阳对他露出扭曲的微笑。

“The Rising Sun？”他难以相信地读道。

梅林在他旁边急着想说什么，结果是又打了个巨大的喷嚏，他赶紧开拉门把他推进去。

19

他的穿着在这间暖乎乎的酒馆里绝对上不了排行榜。

亚瑟确定自己看到了两个裹着海狸皮的矮人，三个正在赌牌的吸血鬼，一个散发着马尿味的高塔似的巨人，还有窗边缩着的那位瘦巫师，他的斗篷绝对是用蜘蛛网做的。

茶壶打着呵欠，从一个角落飘到另一个，懒洋洋为顾客们添着饮料，时不时撞到歪扭的木柱子，发出一连串咕哝。

亚瑟觉得这一切竟然有点亲切。

等他看清向他迎上来的人，亲切感达到了顶峰。

“莱昂？”

“莱昂？”有一头金褐色卷发的小狮子咧开嘴，“不不，我叫弗兰克——嘿！艾莫瑞斯！”他惊喜地把目光移向一旁，扑上来拥抱梅林，厨房里带出来的粉末蹭到了法师的短袖衫上。

“啊嚏！”梅林说。

“欢迎你来！还带了你的朋友！”弗兰克满面红光。

“阿嚏！”梅林泪眼朦胧地点着头。

他们坐到了炉火边，梅林吸着鼻子努力憋住喷嚏。大肚子茶壶不用问亚瑟想要什么就为他的杯子里倒满了桃红葡萄酒，梅林的则是温暖呛辣的火焰威士忌。

“你需要这个，亲爱的。”茶壶慈爱地说。

被炉火和酒从内到外烤了一会儿，梅林终于能正常说话了。

“你是怎么，”他噎了一下，“能看到的？”

亚瑟正在狂吃苹果派和——诸神啊——香草烤鸡。

“看到什么？”

“看到这家酒馆，”梅林瞪着他像他多长了个脑袋似的，“没有魔法的人看不到它。”

亚瑟撕开一只鸡腿，优雅地送到嘴边，抚慰好他空了一千多年的肚子才是要紧事。

“巫师和普通人的世界很久之前就相互分隔了，许多魔法建筑都隐藏起来，有咒语保护它们不被发现。”梅林说，“你不可能……”

亚瑟指指屋顶，“它就在这儿，所以我能看见。”

他空出一只手来，在盘沿一推，盘子滑过桌面停在梅林鼻子下面，“继续傻坐着吧，巫师。”他挑挑眉，“苹果派可没有你的份了。”

大肚茶壶绕了一圈回到他们桌子旁，琥珀色液体流淌到梅林的杯子里。

“魔法。魔法。”它咯咯笑着，摇摆身体，“我们心中都有魔法，只是有些人尚未发现罢了。”

20

弗兰克热情地腾给他们最后一间房，为此不得不把蜘蛛网巫师和矮人赶到一起住。在落雪纷纷的冬夜，一间有炉火和厚窗帘的房间实在太过抢手。

“我帮助他开了这家酒馆，”梅林回忆说，他们双双裹在毯子里，盘膝对坐，听着木柴劈啪作响，“好几年前。”

“如果莱昂知道他有一位后代能把香草烤鸡做得这么好……”亚瑟拾起铁钳拨弄火苗，“还和他长得这么像。你知道我小时候就认识莱昂了吧？弗兰克和他二十岁时简直一模一样。”

“我记得他的二十岁。”梅林把脑袋往毯子里缩了缩，含笑往他这儿一瞥，“在投环比赛中总是不敢赢你。”

“是‘赢不了’。”亚瑟说，“但他在马术上很厉害。所有骑士中最优秀的。”

沉默了一会儿，他问梅林：“你也遇到过很像我的人，对吗？”

梅林默认了。炉火在他深邃的瞳孔里跳动。

“但都不是你。”他说。

亚瑟垂下眼帘，窗外的风雪声震动着玻璃。

“拜托，亚瑟。”梅林雀跃地轻轻推了他一把，“我知道你会回来。我从没怀疑过这一点。每天晚上我都很快活，因为每过一天，我离那个日子都更近一点。”

“只有你才会相信这种不着边际的许诺，你这白痴。”亚瑟的声音不觉放轻。

梅林耸耸肩膀，又想到了什么，他咧嘴而笑。“说实话，我也很意外。你有什么理由在今天回来？今天只是个普普通通的，一点也不特别的日子。”他亮晶晶的眼睛注视着亚瑟，“有时我会问自己，有时我会怀疑……有什么能让你非回来不可呢。”

亚瑟当然不会告诉他这是因为阿瓦隆的内存被他挤满了。

“你说过什么来着？”他反而问。

“我说过什么？”

“去阿瓦隆的路上。我问你为什么要做这一切。”

“哦，那句话。”梅林的颧骨红彤彤的，分不清是炉火的颜色还是他皮肤本身的颜色。

“你是我的命运（destiny）。”他悄声说，“确切来说不是我说的，是基哈拉——”

亚瑟没仔细听他后面的句子。

“那么这就很好解释了。”他露出微笑，“所以你一定是我的终点（destination）。”

完


End file.
